Similar devices currently exist for mechanical parts and structures, but they lack certain features that are needed in order to be applied to electronic cards. These features are the ability to perform real time processing autonomously with the full capacity of an incorporated calculation, the damage estimate having no recourse to telemetry or post-processing.
Telemetry and post-processing of data are currently used to monitor aerostructures and works of art, but the corresponding devices do not simultaneously respond to the criteria of incorporability and autonomy with regard to the calculation.